


Stereotypes

by PATDFOBMCR_YT



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Cussing, Cutting, F/F, Fighting, Gay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Trans Characters, Weed, f-slur, nobodies straight, triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PATDFOBMCR_YT/pseuds/PATDFOBMCR_YT
Summary: You know what? Everyone is a fucking stereotype. Everyone fits into one box and its fucking stupid, like why can't i be friends with a jock and not get called a wanna-be cheerleader, like i don't even fucking dress like one. To introduce myself, I'm Casey. Casey Albana (Al-Bane-A), and this is mine and my friends story about being stereotypes.-----All the characters belong to me you whores.





	Stereotypes

**_Italics usually mean Journal Entries- and it will be bolded when it starts._ **

**_Also the f-slur is common in this story because the school is full of assholes who use it and the main gays also use it because they hate people_**

**_Btw Casey is a chick, Scarlet is a dude._ **

**_~~~~~~_ **

**_Journal Entry 0.0_ ** _  
_ _ Heyo it’s Casey, i got this journal for ELA and it turns out that i only need to really write in this as if it were a diary or some shit like that. I took this writing class because i don’t have enough FUCKING CREDITS so i needed to take this class. I guess we also need to introduce ourselves?? Hey i’m Casey Albana (al-bane-a) and people say im a giant post-grunge kid. I might listen to fucking Nirvana and Misfits and look like a female Kurt Cobain but i’m not that grunge. Actually it’s been five minutes, i totally am a stereotypical grunge kid. The thing is, i have a friend on the football team and im not popular, nor is Blade _

 

_ Can i swear in this? I mean this school doesn’t give a shit that one of our teachers is literally a pedophile so i dont think they’ll mind. _

__  
_ But hello again, i have friends (i swear) and their all stereotypes and they act like the opposite of their stereotype. _ __  
  


_ If i’m being honest though, people get put into one little box and you can’t leave unless you change how you act and dress and its fucking annoying. Like seriously me and my friends are so different in styles but we’re still extremely good friends? Fucking shit.  _ __  
__  
_ This class is almost over but like also people think they’re so fucking cool but honestly,,, they’re just fake tanned hoes. _ __  
__  
The bell rang as I finished that sentence and then everyone starts to jump up and run out of the classroom. Now I didn’t get much sleep last night, mainly because I was talking Blade last night about a girl I saw in art yesterday (her name is Gracie or something like that apparently) and he ended up admitting that he’s dating my useless gay of a brother, Miles. I slowly put my shit in my old-ass bag with an old alien patch on it and walk over to Scarlet to wake him up.   
  
“Ayo Scarlet… you lil cunt WAKE UP!” I said, yelling at the end. He slammed his knee on the bottom of his desk and nearly yelled “WHAT THE FUCK!!” but caught himself at the last second.   
  


“What the living fuck Casey? Did you really need to do that cunt?” he says, getting up from his chair and collecting his stuff. “What the fuck are you waiting for?”

  
“Bro I don’t know where Sierra’s locker is, but you do! Help me out dude!” I’m good friends with his twin sister, Sierra, but not as close with Scarlet; We can stand each other, but we might not become friends unless he stops being a little shit. I swear Sierra will rip our heads off if we don’t try and become friends.   
  


“Didn’t she literally tell you where her locker was?” he asks, both of us walking out of the classroom.

 

“I mean probably, but you know I have the memory of a dead fucking raccoon,” I say as we leave blue pod and go to red pod.

 

“Yo Sierra! Casey’s gonna fight!” Scarlet shouts to his sister while he runs into the bathroom, probably to get high since that bathroom is used only for vape and weed.

 

“EXCUSE ME?” Sierra shouts whipping her head around to face me, “oh, of course he was lying”

 

“I mean what else would he shout? Also whats you're locker number?” I ask, walking over to her.

 

“I said this before, its B2105,” she says, pulling her history book out of her locker, “besides, what do you need?” 

  
“So I forgot we had science homework can I snatch yours to finish it?” I say, as she rolls her eyes and hands me a piece of paper.

 

“Fucking idiot, but here, don’t destroy it, I want the science teacher to actually like me this year” she says, closing her locker.

 

“Thank you dude! Also you're gonna be late, your classroom is downstairs and there’s like…” I check my phone for the time, “1 minute until the bell”

 

“Wait shit WHAT? See ya Case!” Si says, waving to me as she sprints to her next class, which I think was History, satan rest her soul.

 

I start walking to class because I’m already extremely close to the science room. Once I leave the area full of lockers, I hear someone slightly running down the halls.

 

“Casey!!” The person was Azalynn, or as we all call her Ace (because she likes building and shit like that and there’s a store by the local church called Ace hardware).

 

“Ace! Where are you going? I don’t know whats really happening” I ask her, while she leans on the wall a bit. Her knee is a bit fucked up but she’s able to survive.

 

“You dumb fuck, I’m in your science right now” She says, starting to walk down to the science room.

“Wait shit reall- WAIT UP!” I shout, jogging up to catch her.

 

“Well, well, well, i see you two finally wanted to join us today!” Mr. Richards says, while we walk into the class, about three minutes late.

 

“Yea, yea, yea, I hate this class, here’s the homework, blah blah blah” Ace says, chucking her work into the basket he has for the homework. I follow suit and we both sit down in the back right of the class, behind a kid named Chris, and a girl named Grace (who is really fucking cute by the way).

 

“Since Harris and Albana finally decided to join us, we're going to start by talking about how mass helps…” I zone out what he's saying after I realize what he's saying is useless.

 

**_Time Skip to end of class_ **

 

I start to hear everyone pack up after Ace slaps my arm and messes up a shitty drawing i was making. Naturally, I start packing up too, and I hear Mr. Richards yell something along the lines of “Complete the vocab by Friday in your red resource manuals! You’re free to go!” He let us out a minute early so Ace and I walk to the vape house (upstairs red pod bathroom) and text Blade to “tell Sierra, Ana, and Low and go to the vape house,” in there we smoke weed or vape, because if we aren’t high we are deadass unable to work on anything.

 

Blade texts back “okay” and “why didn’t u just make a gc and then tell us all?” and I reply back with “im lazy, what do u expect” and he just replies with a fuckin “valid”

 

We get there as soon as Ana and Sierra and we walk in.

 

After a minute or so Low and Blade run in and Low chucks a small bag of weed at me and I roll a joint as the bell rings.

 


End file.
